The Hunger Games: Flamethrower
by Cupcake x Tomato
Summary: Every year the Capitol hosts the event Hunger Games where two tributes, boy and girl are drafted from each districts to fight to death. Sakura volunteers to take Hinata's place, in hopes for her young friend to live. Just as Sasuke was chosen, who was sickly, his brother, Itachi, volunteers as having the same hopes as Sakura. These two will bring all the changes in everything.
1. Chapter I

**Okay, so This is my first Inspired-from-the-book story. So I hope you like it. Don't judge, everyone has a first time writing. And i have rewritten some of it.**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

The womanly, feline figure hunted quietly as her eyes, a leaves of the growth tree, shifted restlessly towards the scenery through her long, dark, thick lashes, her fiery blossom hair quivered in the chaotic breeze as her eyed quickly sharpen towards an only deer. She walked towards the old, hollow log and slides a bow and sheath of arrows out of it.

She stepped to a large log above the dirty pond, she was about to soot the deer as it smelled her and quickly ran away. She put down her bow disappointedly, until she saw a bush of burn leaves and quickly run towards it. She grabbed a handful of leaves and rubbed it into each other, falling to her left. She quickly walked and saw the deer; she slowly pulled the bow as she waited.

"What are you gonna do, when you kill it? Sell it? You're gonna get killed." A deep, masculine voice with amusement interrupted her shooting as the deer ran away again. She turned around furiously and saw a well-built male, that was her best friend, "Damn you, Sasuke!" She cursed, glaring at him while he chuckled, "It's not funny!" She shouted, crossing her arms childishly as her raven-haired friend walked towards her smirking.

"What are you gonna do with a large-sized deer, Sapoopra? It's reaping day, the peacekeepers are gonna around anywhere, they're gonna kill you, when they saw the deer," He said, grabbing the bow and sheath from her, while she glared at him, "I was gonna sell it." She glared, snatching her bow and sheath of arrows back, "To some peacekeepers. They'll never know I got from the woods, anyway," She said. He smirked, "Heh, of course you were."

She snorted, "Oh yeah, like you don't sell a deer to peacekeepers?" She retorted, while he shook his head, "No. Not today," He said coolly, while she sighed sadly, "It was the first deer, I've seen in two years, now I have nothing, " She said, while Sasuke, feeling her sadness, "Here," He throw a stone at the flock of birds as she shoot one of them when they fly away. She giggled, "You're not as bad as I thought you'd be," The other male walked towards them, his adorably cerulean eyes hovered around cunningly just as his adorable whiskers on his cheeks stretch as he grinned, his golden, unruly locks were dancing in the wild wind.

"Sakura-chan!"

* * *

When I woke up, I pulled myself up as the sunlight glistening flawlessly against my skin, I made my way through the door and walked past through it. As soon as I got down from the stairs , I saw my mother curled up in a comfy, warm blanket, sleeping in the cozy couch with a soft pillow under her head, it was near the large fireplace with a still-hot teacups with warm tea underneath was a matching saucer.

People say I look like my mother, Kagura, who was very beautiful. But I doubt about that, she had a soft, crimson hair that swayed on her buttocks and jade green eyes. I can see why people are talking about my father's and mother's love at first sight. My father's name is Kakashi, mother said he was well-built and hard-muscled in her sleep, yes, she's sleep talking. All I know is my father have gray hair and mismatched black eye. I softly walked to her, not wanting to wake her up, and kissed her forehead before leaving towards the front door. On the small, wooden rectangular table was a book, underneath was an envelope, in which I didn't know what it was. But I didn't touch it, I respect my mother's privacy as she respects mine, so I ignore it.

I wore a black tank top and denim jeans. I also wore my silk brown leather jacket and slide into my soft, comfortable brown-leather hunting boots. Putting my hair in a loose side braid, I walked out of the house, closing the door.

I jogged on the district hurriedly before getting caught, although, it was quiet in the streets and men and women-alike worked in the mining ground, so most of them looked like a skeleton and few are lucky to be well-built. Men and women with hunched shoulders, swollen knuckles, many who have long since stopped trying to scrub the coal dust out of their broken nails, the lines of their sunken faces. But today the black cinder streets are empty. Shutters on the squat gray houses are closed. The reaping isn't until two. May as well as sleep in. If you can.

When I saw the fences, even from miles, mother said I had a sharp view. I inherited it from my father, she said. I walked towards the electric fences. Separating the Meadow from the woods, in fact enclosing all of District 12, is a high chain-link fence topped with barbed-wire loops. In theory, it's supposed to be electrified twenty-four hours a day as a deterrent to the predators that live in the woods — packs of wild dogs, lone cougars, bears — that used to threaten our streets. But since we're lucky to get two or three hours of electricity in the evenings, it's usually safe to touch. Even so, I always take a moment to listen carefully for the hum that means the fence is live. Right now, it's silent as a stone. Concealed by a clump of bushes, I flatten out on my belly and slide under a two-foot stretch that's been loose for years. There are several other weak spots in the fence, but this one is so close to home I almost always enter the woods here.

As soon as I'm in the trees, I retrieve a bow and sheath of arrows from a hollow log. Electrified or not, the fence has been successful at keeping the flesh-eaters out of District 12. Inside the woods they roam freely, and there are added concerns like venomous snakes, rabid animals, and no real paths to follow. But there are also food to hunt, I taught myself how to hunt or how to catch a deer, rabbit, squirrels, etc, since my father was never there to teach me. Mother said, he moved to some unknown district called 13 or something like that.

Even though trespassing in the woods is illegal and poaching carries the severest of penalties, more people would risk it if they had weapons. But most are not bold enough to venture out with just a knife. My bow is a rarity, crafted by me along with a few others that I keep well hidden in the woods, carefully wrapped in waterproof covers. I could have made good money selling them, but if the officials found out he would have been publicly executed for inciting a rebellion. Most of the Peacekeepers turn a blind eye to the few of us who hunt because they're as hungry for fresh meat as anybody is. In fact, they're among our best customers. But the idea that someone might be arming the Seam would never have been allowed.

I trained myself in the woods, I was good at sneaking out, since I was seven. Even though, I was only a kid, I already know about those blood-killings, the games, and blood-sheds but never once had a trauma. I trained myself how to throw knives perfectly, archery with a perfect aim, climbing trees, making medicines, self-defense taijutsu, as they call it.

When I saw a deer, I quickly slid my arrows and smoothly through the forest, taking an aim. I was about to shoot it, but it smells me and run away. "Damn it," I muttered. Disappointed, I put down my bow with a sigh as I grabbed a handful of withered leaves, rubbing it together as I let it fall. When it fall to my right, I quickly turned and ran as I saw the deer. I pulled up my bow and slowly blow the feather of the arrow, then I let go. I smiled triumphantly.

I slowly walked towards the deer and carried it to my shoulders as I walked back to the district.

* * *

The deer cost me a great goodies, the basket was full with four loaves of well-baked breads, a quart of fresh strawberries and tomatoes, two large cheese, two long breads, five large bottles of milk, a large tomato pie for Sasuke, and five miso ramen for Naruto. The basket looks like a picnic basket. I covered it all with a small but fitting blanket. I knew no one will steal the basket from me, not even the peacekeepers. The incident was when I was nine, seven years ago. I was walking with a basket full of bread, when I got a game.

Then, three eighteen year old boys came to me, when they saw the basket, they grinned. They snatched the basket away from me as I yelled to give it back. When I finally lost my cool, I ran to them and start to beat the shit out of them. When the peacekeepers arrived to stop me, they stop probably afraid of me, and that's when Mikoto, Kushina, and mother came to the scene and stopped me. But the peacekeepers didn't even move.

I smirked at the memory, "Idiots," I muttered as I walked towards our house, when I saw Sasuke and Naruto waiting, "Sakura-chan!" he yelled, as he reached to embraced me and I let him. "Sakura." Sasuke acknowledged. This guy seriously needs a therapy, he's a socially-retarted asshole.

"The reaping is starting at two. You two should probably eat first while I take a bath." I said, giving them the basket full of goods as we walked to our own house. We have our own house, our mothers have decided for us to live together.

Our house was like all the houses on District 12 except it was painted light brown. When we walked inside, Sasuke and Naruto immediately eat the foods I brought since they haven't had their favourite foods in forever.

Our house was comfortable, two brown cozy couches facing each other next to the large fireplace, between them was a brown sofa chair. On the right side of the house was a small, rectangular wooden table with four chairs. I walked up to the stairs, to take a bath. The boys and I used to bathe together when we were kids, but ever since we reached puberty, we stop.

Sasuke walked towards me, and sit beside me, "We could do it, you know. Take off, live in the woods. It's what we do anyway." He suggested, while I looked at him, "They'd catch us." I said, while he shook his head, "Maybe not." I stared at the fireplace, "Cut out our tongues, or worse. We wouldn't make it five miles." I said amusedly.

"No, I'd get five miles. I'd go that way." He said, pointing at the window, "I have mother and you have your brother, Sai." I said, "Well, maybe, they can come too," He said, "Heh, mom in the woods," I raised an eyebrow amusedly. "Well, maybe not."

"I'm never having kids." I stated, he shrugged, "I might. If I don't live here." He said, while I looked at him, "But you do live here." I said, looking at him, "I know. But if I didn't." I got up from my seat, "I'm gonna take a bath."

A tub of warm water waits for me. I scrub off the dirt and sweat from the woods and even wash my hair. As soon as I was done, I wrapped myself with a pink towel after I dried my hair with the towel. I came out of the bathroom. I wore a blue dress with fitting sleeves in the wrist and a white belt permanently clung to the dress, it almost reached my knees.

I stared at it for a moment before deciding to wear it.

Surprisingly, it fitted me. I putted my hair in a braided bun with my bangs falling into my eyes, it's kinda cute. At one o'clock, we head for the square. Attendance is mandatory unless you are on death's door. This evening, officials will come around and check to see if this is the case. If not, you'll be imprisoned.

It's too bad, really, that they hold the reaping in the square — one of the few places in District 12 that can be pleasant. The square's surrounded by shops, and on public market days, especially if there's good weather, it has a holiday feel to it. But today, despite the bright banners hanging on the buildings, there's an air of grimness. The camera crews, perched like buzzards on rooftops, only add to the effect.

People file in silently and sign in. The reaping is a good opportunity for the Capitol to keep tabs on the population as well. Twelve- through eighteen-year-olds are herded into roped areas marked off by ages, the oldest in the front, the young ones, like Prim, toward the back. Family members line up around the perimeter, holding tightly to one another's hands. But there are others, too, who have no one they love at stake, or who no longer care, who slip among the crowd, taking bets on the two kids whose names will be drawn. Odds are given on their ages, whether they're Seam or merchant, if they will break down and weep. Most refuse dealing with the racketeers but carefully, carefully. These same people tend to be informers, and who hasn't broken the law? I could be shot on a daily basis for hunting, but the appetites of those in charge protect me. Not everyone can claim the same.

The space gets tighter, more claustrophobic as people arrive. The square's quite large, but not enough to hold District 12's population of about eight thousand. Latecomers are directed to the adjacent streets, where they can watch the event on screens as its televised live by the state.

I find myself standing in a clump of sixteen from the Seam. We all exchange terse nods then focus our attention on the temporary stage that is set up before the Justice Building. It holds three chairs, a podium, and two large glass balls, one for the boys and one for the girls. I stared at the paper slips in the girls' ball. Twenty of them have Sakura Haruno written on them in careful handwriting.

Two of the three chairs fill with the mayor's daughter, Hinata Hyuuga, Mayor Hyuuga, and Lady Tsunade, District 12's escort, that has big melons (implied Jiraiya). They murmur to each other and then look with concern at the empty seat.

Just as the town clock strikes two, the mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read. It's the same story every year. He tells of the history of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a place that was once called North America. He lists the disasters, the droughts, the storms, the fires, the encroaching seas that swallowed up so much of the land, the brutal war for what little sustenance remained. The result was Panem, a shining Capitol ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens. Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. The Treaty of Treason gave us the new laws to guarantee peace and, as our yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gave us the Hunger Games.

The rules of the Hunger Games are simple. In punishment for the uprising, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes, to participate. The twenty-four tributes will be imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland. Over a period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins.

Taking the kids from our districts, forcing them to kill one another while we watch — this is the Capitol's way of reminding us how totally we are at their mercy. How little chance we would stand of surviving another rebellion.

Whatever words they use, the real message is clear. "Look how we take your children and sacrifice them and there's nothing you can do. If you lift a finger, we will destroy every last one of you. Just as we did in District Thirteen."

To make it humiliating as well as torturous, the Capitol requires us to treat the Hunger Games as a festivity, a sporting event pitting every district against the others. The last tribute alive receives a life of ease back home, and their district will be showered with prizes, largely consisting of food. All year, the Capitol will show the winning district gifts of grain and oil and even delicacies like sugar while the rest of us battle starvation.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," Mayor Hiashi intoned.

Then he reads the list of past District 12 victors. In seventy-four years, we have had exactly two. Only one is still alive. Jiraiya, a perverted, middle-aged man, who at this moment appears hollering something unintelligible, staggers onto the stage, and falls into the third chair. He's drunk. Very. The crowd responds with its token applause, but he's confused and tries to give Tsunade a big hug, which she barely manages to fend off.

The mayor looks distressed. Since all of this is being televised, right now District 12 is the laughingstock of Panem, and he knows it. He quickly tries to pull the attention back to the reaping by introducing Lady Tsunade.

Bright and demanding as ever, Lady Tsunade trots to the podium and gives her signature, "Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor. Now, before we begin, we have a very special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol." Her long blonde hair was pulled in the usual pigtails. She goes on a bit about what an honor it is to be here, although everyone knows she's just aching to get bumped up to a better district where they have proper victors, not drunks who molest you in front of the entire nations. The film started as Sasuke mouthed to me 'War, Terrible war.'

"War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. The people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost and the traitors were defeated. We swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed, that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future."

"Now the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first." Tsunade said as she always does, she reaches in and dug her hand into the ball, she moved her hands roundly as if she was picking, and pulls up a single paper. Lady Tsunade crosses back to the podium, smoothes the slip of paper, and reads out the name in a clear voice.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Where are you dear? Well, come on up."

My blood went cold. Somewhere far away, I can hear the crowd murmuring sadly as they always do when a twelve-year-old gets chosen because no one thinks this is fair, expecially the mayor's daughter. And then I saw her, looking blood drained from her paling face, hands clenched in fists at her dress sides, walking with hesitatantly, small steps up toward the stage, passing me, and I saw the back of her blouse has become untucked and hangs out over her skirt when i told her to always tucked her tail.

"Well, come on up!" Tsunade's voice echoed, motioning for her to come up.

Naruto run towards her, but was stop by the peacekeepers. "No!" He struggled against grip of the peacekeepers. I knew the moment he and Hinata met, they were meant to be together. "Hinata! Sasuke, Sakura-chan! Please do something!" Naruto yelled. I know what I have to do.

"Hinata!" The loud, crying noise comes out of my throat, and my muscles begin to move again. "Hinata!" I don't need to shove through the crowd since the other kids make way immediately allowing me a straight path to the stage. I reach her just as the peacekeepers hold both of my arms. "I volunteer!" I gasped, surprising the crowd, Tsunade, and Mayor Hyuuga.

Once as I got out of their grip, "I volunteer as tribute." There's some confusion on the stage. District 12 really doesn't have any volunteers since the the word tribute is a death sentence to us. The rule is that once a tribute's name has been pulled from the ball, another eligible boy, if a boy's name has been read, or girl, if a girl's name has been read, can step forward to take his or her place. In some districts, in which winning the reaping is such a great honor, people are eager to risk their lives to win the Hunger Games.

Tsunade gasped surprised, "I believe we have a volunteer, uh, mister Mayor…" Her voice trailed off from my hearing as I turned to Hinata, who looked stunned. "No!" She screamed as she wrapped protectively on my arms. "Hinata, let go please." I said harshly.

Her older cousin, Neji, as I can feel him pulling her from my back. I turned and see Neji has lifted Hinata off the ground and she's thrashing in his arms. "Here you go," he said in a voice he's surprised at what happened, and then he carries Hinata off towards her mother. I stilled myself and climbed on the steps.

"Come on, dear." She motioned, waiting for me. She's pleased to finally have a district with a little action going on in it. "What's your name?" I swallowed hard. "Haruno Sakura." I said.

"Hmm, I bet my hat that was a friend, wasn't it?" She asked. "Didn't want her to steal all the glory? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to District 12's very first volunteer!" Tsunade clapped.

To the surpising credit the people of District 12 did not clap, not even one person does. Not even the ones who don't care about other people, who were betting. Possibly, because they know me from the incident with the bullies, or they knew my mother (or possibly my father who I never met.), or for my volunteering. So instead of an acknowledging round of a applause, I stand there unmovingly frozen while they take part in the boldest move of bravery that they can manage. Silence. It said that we do not agree. We do not condone. All of this is wrong.

Then something unexpected happens, even me. At least, I don't really expect for District 12 to have that care about me, not even the older ones too. But a surprising move has occurred since I stepped up Hinata to take one, then another, then almost every member of the crowd touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to me. It is an old and rarely used gesture of our district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love.

But unfortunately Jiraiya chooses this time to come staggering across the stage to congratulate me. "Look at her. Look at this one!" he hollers, throwing an arm around my shoulders. He's surprisingly strong for such a pervert. "I like her!" His breath reeks of liquor and it looks it's been a long time since he's bathed in the shower. "Lots of…" He can't think of the word for a while. "Fire!" he says triumphantly. "More than you!" he let go of me and started for the front of the stage. "More than you!" he shouted, pointing directly into a camera where the Capitol was watching.

After he shouted it to the Capitol, he was knocked out himself unconscious as some of the peacekeepers run towards him.

He's perverted, but I'm relieved. With every camera set on him, I was able to released the small, choked sound in my throat and straighten myself. I put my hands, turning it into fist, in my hips, gripping it hardly so that I can release my sadness.

Jiraiya is carried away on a stretcher, and Lady Tsunade is trying to get the ball rolling again. "What a wonderful day!" she cheerfully said as she attempted to straighten her hair, which has listed severely to the right. "But for more excitement to come! We need to choose our boy tribute!" Clearly hoping to contain her tenuous hair situation, she planted one hand on her head as she crossed to the ball that contains the boys' names and grabs the first slip she encounters. She walked back to the podium, and here I was praying and hoping for Naruto's and Sasuke's safety but when she's reading the name.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Wait what?

I watched him as he make his way toward the stage, frozen as a statue. The shock of the moment is almost visible on his face, you can see his struggling to remain emotionless, but his dark eyes show the shock I've seen so much during his sad days, since I've been with him in so many years. But he's sick, he can't defend himself in the arena.

"I volunteer." A deep, velvety tenor in a smooth tone announced, we all turned to see Sasuke's brother, Itachi gonna-kill-you-with-a-pinky-cuz-Imma-fucking-wease l Uchiha. He seems rather well-built. He has a hefty, vigorously-toned built. His suave, broadly-sculpted shoulders tensed as his skin smoothen under the silk. "Lovely!" Tsunade said, "Another volunteer! A handsome young man indeed!" She clapped, probably having thoughts about finally having a district with volunteers. She reached for him to the stairs. "Come on, dear."

When Itachi was finally in the stage, Tsunade placed him next to me. "What's your name, handsome?" She asked. I inwardly rolled my eyes, since I gotta admit he was quite a looker and had fangirls in all of the Districts but he was a socially-retarded asshole.

"Itachi Uchiha." He said in a husky voice making some of the girls cry since they probably thought he's gonna die in the games. Tsunade smiled, "Well, I bet my buttons that was your brother, wasn't it?" She asked him the same question. "Yes." His deep voice was low. "Here we are. Our tributes from District 12. Well, come on you two, shake hands." She said. We turned to each other and shook our entwined hands.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." Tsunade smiled. The peacekeepers led us to a different rooms.

* * *

**That's about it.**

**Ja ne~**


	2. Chapter II

_**Okay, so I broke my promise of two days for a new chapter but school has come again. And, it's making me lost the ideas stored in my mind, and giving me many headaches.**_

_**Stupid classmates.**_

_**But someone asked what's the ages, so here ya go:**_

_**Sakura: 16**_

_**Itachi: turning 18**_

_**Jiraiya: 40**_

_**Tsunade: 40**_

_**Sasuke: 16**_

_**Naruto: turning 15**_

_**Hinata: turning 13**_

_**Sakura's mother, Kagura: 33**_

_**Kakashi (who was sometimes mentioned): 34**_

**Upcoming characters:**

_**Kurenai: 31**_

_**Sasori: 25**_

_**Deidara: 25**_

_**Anko: 29**_

_**Karin, Ino, Matsuri: 18**_

_**Kabuto: 23**_

_**Orochimaru: 40**_

_**Danzo: 67**_

_**Kimimaro: 23**_

_**Ami: mehhh, whocares?**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hunger Games, and If I do, Sakura will be first shown as an adorable, awkward, bullied shy girl and have cute little outfits~, as two years later, she will become a dangerous, deadly, silent, seductive yet caring, and friendly kunoichi who doesn't have bashers that hated her and Cato will be alive!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

When the moment the reaping ends, we were immediately locked up in a luxurious room, it's the first time I've ever been in such a place, Itachi and I have each room. We're not being handcuffed, mouth-duct-taped or something like that, but rumors said some of the tributes have tried to escape in the past. The peacekeepers surrounded outside the room, while I heard footsteps running towards them.

I examine the room for a little bit, it has thick, deep brown carpets and a soft, maroon couch filled with velvety pillows. The walls were slightly golden filled with few pictures of the Capitol. I sat on the couch and fidget my dress nervously as I waited for something to happen, when the door was opened, I looked up to see Hinata. Her dark violet hair swayed slightly as her fringe bangs slightly covered her puffy, pupiless white eyes with lavender hint on it which it made obvious she was crying.

She ran up to me, and embraced me tightly as she could, "Listen, Hinata. We don't have much time. Don't take any tesserae anymore. I won't gonna be there for you. it isn't worth putting in your name more times, okay? Stay beside your father. Maybe he can get you out of the reaping. Your all Naruto has, don't get yourself killed. Promise me." I said, while she tighter her hug in me.

"Just try winning, nee-chan," She sobbed slightly in my shoulders. "If you can. For me. For Naruto-kun." She said, while I nodded. I pulled myself from our hug. Smiling sadly, I poked her forehead, "Goodbye, Hinata." I whispered sadly. I know that I will die in the arena, so It's never too late to say goodbye Hinata holds out the circular gold pin, then I quickly recognized the bird. Mockingjay. Mockingjays have a certain level of symbolism in Panem. It stands for a very exciting Hunger Games and a symbol of rebellion. Wearing a mockingjay pin is a sign of rebellion to the Capitol — whether or not the wearer means any harm. Not only did it fail in killing off their own creation, but it turned into something even better than before. The jabberjay mating with a symbol of justice, adds to the rebellion theme.

She leans in, and put the pin on my dress, "Your pin?" I asked, she nodded her head while fixing the pin on my dress. "It will protect you." She said softly, while I hugged her lovingly and kissed her forehead. I hoped that wearing a token from my District will bring some odds in my favor. Some of the Peacekeeper is at the door, saying our time is up, and Hinata hugged me tightly, "You're strong, nee-chan. You'll win." She said, the Peacekeepers yanked us apart and gently dragged out of the room, the door slammed close.

I let out a small choked as I run my fingers over the silk couch, well, It kind of calms me down, so that I will not be having a breakdown in the station. My thoughts landed on Itachi as I jolted in surprise, in why would I think about that jerk at the kind of time? I huffed. Because he's hot? A voice in my head answered. I sighed, inner. I thought I got rid of her when I was seven, but she just won't get tired of irritating me. _I_ _can't believe, we'regonna kill the hottest of the hottest man in the world. _Inner said on my head.

I ignore the thought. At a time like this, that's all she can think about? Stupid. Just as someone else walked through the door, I looked up to see Naruto running towards me and hugged me tightly like there's no tomorrow, well, there's no tomorrow for us anyway. "Sakura-chan." He wailed as he sobbed slightly in my shoulder, tears streaming down on his beautiful face. "I can't lose you." He whispered, for the first time in our life, he wasn't loud right now. I rubbed his back, trying to comfort him like a big sister comforting her little brother, "Even if I don't come ba-" I was interrupted.

"Don't say that!" He nearly yelled, while I don't looked surprised, "You, teme, Hinata, and Kaa-chan are my only family! I couldn't afford to lose any of you! Why did you do that?" He asked, while I hugged him to my chest and rubbed soothingly his back. "You told us to do something. Hinata was the only one that mend your heart, Naruto, and I couldn't afford for her to die and lose her." I tried to reasoned him, so that he will not make a scene in the station, and the Peacekeepers will kill him in humiliation.

"Yeah….but that's not what I meant." He said as silence started to come, "But….You know how to hunt . You will win." He said, I shrugged my shoulders not surely, "There's twenty four of us, Naruto, only one comes out." I said, remembering the last year's games, a girl named Tayuya won the Hunger Games. She was calm, tough, and strong; she was from District 4, although almost all the kids there were specially trained for the games. Winning is an honor for them. But they are all sadistic.

"Just win." Once again, he pulled in his grasp as he hugged me tightly, "You're the first one to be my friend, 'kura-chan, you save me from all those hate. I love you, my sister." He said, while I nodded on his quite muscular shoulders, I knew he could feel my nod. Peacekeepers signaled our time is up, I pulled from him, "Naruto, tell mother that no matter what she see on the screen, she'll have to fight through it! That goes for you two." I smiled sadly as Naruto once looked at me and leave towards the door. I buried my face in one of the pillows from the couch as I hoped it can blocked anything. I heard someone else entered the room, and when I look up, I saw Sasuke, he must have visited his brother already.

When he opens his arms I don't hesitate to go into them. "Listen," he started, "Getting yourself a knife is easy. You've gotta got your hands on the bow. That's your best chance." He said, "They don't always have a bow, Sasuke. If they did I will be dead before I get it." I said, remembering girls fighting over the bow. Having thoughts of the year there were only horrible spiked maces that the tributes had to stabbed one another to death with. "Then make one," Sasuke said. "Even a limping bow is better than no bow at all." I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't even know if there's a wood." I said, while Sasuke shook his head. "There's almost always some wood, " I nodded.

He pulled and hugged me again as I feel him, lean and hard-muscled, "Why did you do that?" he asked, Sasuke always has been like a brother to me. "Hinata's only twelve, I don't want her to kill or to die at such young age. Naruto can't even live without her." I reasoned, while Sasuke pulled back. "Live and fight, okay?" He pleaded, Sasuke Uchiha don't plead but maybe not. I nodded and hugged him once more. "You will if you get to show 'em how good you are. They just want a good show, that's all they want. If they don't have a bow, then you make one, okay? You know how to hunt. You and my brother are gonna win." He said.

"There's only one winner Sasuke, there's no two." I said, while Sasuke smiled, he rarely smiled, "Yeah, but find a way to have two winners, okay?" Sasuke said, I nodded, although Naruto and Sasuke must know in their heart that I have no chance of winning, the competition will be far beyond my abilities. Kids from wealthier districts, where winning is a huge honor, who've been trained their whole lives for this. Boys who are two to three times my size. Girls who know a hundred different ways to kill you with a knife.

"Listen, Sakura, you're the best hunter I know in my life, it's just hunting. You know how to kill." He said, while I shook my head, "Not people. They're armed, they can think." I said, think about the tributes especially the careers. "How different can it be, really?" he said grimly. "Oi! You're time is up," Some of the Peacekeepers signaled at the door, I hugged Sasuke one more time, "Take care of them, Sasuke. Whatever you do, don't let them starve!" They yanked us apart as they gently dragged Sasuke out of the room. "Remember, win!" He yelled as the door slammed closed.

I sat on the couch, "For all of them. I have to at least try." I promised myself.

* * *

It's a short ride from the Justice Building to the train station. In school, they tell us the Capitol was built in a place once called the Five Nations. District 12 was once in a region known is Fire Country. Even hundreds of years ago, they mined coal here. This is why our miners have to dig so deep. But I've never been in a vehicle before. Rarely even ridden in wagons or shits. In District 12, we travel by foot. The station is swarming with Capitol reporters with their weird cameras trained directly on my face. I tried to look innocent, so other tributes don't see me as a threat.

Itachi Uchiha, on the other hand, looks emotionless as ever. With that cold facade, he look tough while I look weak. To appear weak and frightened, to reassure the other tributes that I am no competition at all, and then come out fighting. He seems to be a threat to me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the tributes from District 12!"

We waited four minutes in the doorway of the metal train while the cameras flashed up our images, then we're walked inside and the doors close gently behind us. The train begins to move at once. The speed initially took my oxygen away. Of course, I've never been on a train, as travel between the districts is forbidden except for officially sanctioned duties. For us, that's mainly transporting coal. But this is no ordinary coal train. It's one of the high-speed Capitol models that average 200 miles per hour. Our journey to the Capitol will take less than a day.

"Two hundred miles per hour and you can barely feel a thing. I think its one of the wonderful things about this opportunity, that even though you're here and even though its just for a little while, you get to enjoy all this!"

She stared at us as we stared at her.

Awkward.

She got up from her sit, "I'm gonna find Jiraiya. He's probably in the bar car." She said before leaving, that left us alone. Again, the awkwardness between us increases. More, more, more and more awkwardness are coming. It only breaks when Jiraiya come to the room, half drunk but still sober.

"Congratulations." he said in a slurred, drunk voice, just as he puked vomits and stuff on the deep carpet just as Tsunade came in, "What's goin- Oh! Jiraiya!" She yelled at him after she accidentally stepped on the puke. I could barely hold my laugh, "Fine! So laugh away!" She said dramatically, while glaring at Jiraiya, muttering something about perverted drunken goat or some disgusting man.

She huffed and leave the room, not bothering Jiraiya, who puked and collapsed on the floor. I looked at Itachi as he looked at me. _Should we help him? _I asked telepathically as he nodded seems to be understanding my question. _He's our only chance _he said. So, in our silent agreement, we took each of his arm and help him get up. We let him walked as we took a hold of him by his arms, helping him on his old, wrinkled feet. Heh.

Since he puked, we can't place him in the bed. We put him on his bathtub, we opened the shower on. I hesitantly reached for his collar when Adonis grabbed my hand, "I'll take it from here, you don't wanna see a man naked now, do you?" He said, even when his voice is blank, he's still sounded sexy. _I wanna have his babies!_ Inner yelled pervertedly. Here she goes again. Though, I was half-grateful since the last thing I want to do is undress Jiraiya, clean him, dress him in his panties and bra (sarcasm), and put him in his bed, and smelling his smelly breath. But I was half-furious, since his voice kinda released a sign of mockery in it.

I nodded, "Thank you," I said, "You need some help? I can send some people to help you. " Actually, there are a lot of people in this train, cooking for us, guarding our asses, waiting for a shit on us, and taking care us is their boring job. "Hn, I don't need them," He said almost huskily as I inwardly rolled my eyes. Typical Uchiha to have a large pride running through their veins. And, I know this because I've been with Sasuke for eight fucking years. Oh yeah baby, I know things. Gi hi.

I walked out of Jiraiya's room, and headed towards my own chamber. I examined the room for a bit. It was nice-looking enough, not ugly near where Ami was. Yes people, I hated the bitch. Last time, she picked on Hinata who was two years younger than her for being shy and weak, I walked towards them and embarrassed her in front of our schoolmates by pouring my orange juice on her head, and yelled at her calling her a stupid bimbo as everyone laughed. She screeched in humiliation and ran away. I smirked at the memory.

Ugly bitch.

I walked towards the dresser and look for clothes that I can feel comfortable sleeping. I found a black tank top, and a gray sweatpants. I stripped off my clothes and put them on. I dropped to the bed, curling to the soft pillows and covers as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sunrays hit my skin, making it glow. Thus, I heared Tsunade calling me to rise up, "Rise, rise, rise! You have a big, big, big day! Come on! Wakey, wakey! Eggs and bakey!" I tried to imagine what was in that annoying woman's head (God, I sounded like Sasuke). What thoughts did she fill her mind for waking hours? For god's sake, I really have no idea. I groaned as she left my room.

I sighed.

It's gonna be a long day.

* * *

**_Again, I'm so sorry. I know this is a lame chapter._**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**_And, review guys, so I know your still there and fuel my writings._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Thank you for your consideration._**


	3. Chapter III

**Hey guys! So I've decided to update weekly (meaning Saturday or Sunday), if not second weekly. So sorry for the waiting and it's shortness and lameness of the chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _D__on't own Naruto or hunger games. If I do, Naruto's anime episode and manga would drawn into a stickman. And for Hunger Games...Shit's gonna break before I own the trilogy book. By the way, Catching Fire is coming!_

* * *

**_"_**_Funny th__ings._**_"_**_ Thoughts/Emphasized._

_**"Are." Microphone/Another language**_

**"**Funny.**"** Normally spoken/English.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter three**_

Sunrays hit my skin, making it glow. Thus, I heared Tsunade calling me to rise up, "Rise, rise, rise! You have a big, big, big day! Come on! Wakey, wakey! Eggs and bakey!" I tried to imagine what was in that annoying woman's head (God, I sounded like Sasuke). What thoughts did she fill her mind for waking hours? For god's sake, I really have no idea. I groaned as she left my room.

I sighed.

It's gonna be a long day.

Rubbing my eyes, I stared blankly at the ceilings for a minute, since people really didn't want get up without overcoming the lightness of the sun. I slowly got up from the bed, and went towards the dresser and picked the clothes I've been secretly eyeing yesterday. The top was a long-sleeved, v-necked, navy shirt that reached my mid-thighs followed with dark leggings. I pulled my braided bun that I forgot to take it off last night, and let it flowed on my waist, it was quite wavy at the end. I walked through the door and walked past the hallways.

* * *

When I entered the dining room, I looked around to see Tsunade looked almost quite pissed as she was yesterday, muttering something about a perverted old fool as Jiraya was surprisingly sober but his face was almost red and puffy since he puked yesterday, he was chuckling or..giggling? I looked at Adonis who was observing the new foods he had seen in his miserable life, if I didn't know better, I would've suspected he was sleeping with his eyes open, but of course being with an Uchiha half of my life gave me some fucking perks, but he was observing it like the chefs were trying to poison him. I couldn't blame him, though, some of the chefs dislike District 12 for its weak tributes. That's when Jiraiya finally noticed me. Shit's are gonna break again.

"Come! Sit down, sweetheart!" He said, giving me that annoying nickname, if he wasn't our only mentor, I'd punch him in the fucking face. I slid in the chair in front of Alejandro, and check out the foods. Bacon, roasted hams, smiling eggs, fresh milk, French toast, sausages, bread rolls, muffins, peanut butter, cinnamon roll, omelet, pancakes, oatmeal, scrambled eggs, fried potatoes and waffles. A dozen of different fruits laid down on the ice to keep it chilled and fresh. There's a cup of richly warm, brown liquid standing before me, which it was staring at me creepily. Ugh.

Itachi must have noticed my confusion, and decided to answer, "Hn, that's hot chocolate." Adonis said slight roughly, "Try it." I took a sip of the sweet, hot liquid that shuddered through my throat. When I drained my mug, I looked at Adonis in the flesh, who was still eating quietly, for a guy, he does have some manners, and Jiraiya who was drinking sake.

I decided to break the silence, "So, do you have any advice?" I asked carefully. "Um...embrace the probability of your imminent death. And know, in your heart, that there's nothing I can do to save you." He said, then bursting out laughing. He seems pretty mild. I sighed, "Alright, that's enough." I reached for his sake but he put it away.

Suddenly, Itachi lashed out at the glass. It shattered on the floor just as Jiraiya was about to punched him in the jaw, Itachi dodged it and his other hand grabbed his arm. Jiraiya was about to use his left hand, which was resting on table, when I grabbed it and pressed a knife against his neck. He seems frozen on his sit and narrowed his dark eyes. "Hm, is it me?" he said, "Or did I actually get a pair of vicious fighters?"

I reached off his neck and tuck the knife on a muffin. I released his arm as Itachi did the same. Jiraiya stroked his chin amusedly, "Stand there you two, let me examine your pretty faces," He ordered lightly as we obeyed his command. He circled around us, checking our complexion, our faces, our build, etc.

* * *

Jiraiya observed the two of them as he motioned them to turn around. He checked every curve of the surface of their build, every trace of muscles, every locks of the head as he was surprised at the both of them. Every year, all he get were thin, lanky built kids, who were starved of all their lives, with their sickly, rough pale complexion. They were healthy, the both of them were.

Itachi had a hefty, vigorously-toned build that could've take two or three Career tributes from the wealthier districts. His, as Sakura called, suave, broadly-sculpted shoulders, that can lift heavier things, was smoothen flawlessly under the silk, partly due to the swaying, chilled breeze, District 12 always have. His hair a silky, ebony that swept to his broad shoulders as it quivered in the breeze.

Sakura possessed a seductive, feline figure that could brought men to their knees, her walked a feline paced as of a perfect, lethal steps. Her forest irises, a leaves of a tree, were seeing through the long, thick lashes.

although, It was hidden under the loose silk. If Jiraiya didn't know better, he'd assumed she was a petite and lanky girl who can even lift a bow.

* * *

"Well, I was wrong, you're not very hopeless at all. Uchiha, you seems to be the heart-catching of women," He said, while glancing at Tsunade, who seems to be daydreaming about Itachi, he turned to me, "Sweetheart, you are rather an adorable bunny," He said, while I twitched at the comparing. Seriously? Me being compared to an evil, cute-wannabe, mischievous, and conniving, little bit- I mean creature? Oh! For fuck's sake!

Itachi sighed, knowing my temper, he knew I hate rabbits, he probably heard it from Sasuke-kun, "Jiraiya-sama. I don't think you should mention…the animal in front of her." He said. Jiraiya rose an eyebrow, but nodded, nothenless. As I quickly recovered from the mentioning of the…._animal. _Itachi and I stand there for a minute. The train was slowing down a bit, as we turned our heads to the nearest that can view the Capitol completely.

"Well, tell me. How do you find shelter?" I asked impatiently which was rude, but I don't care. "Pass the jam," he ordered, pointing at the jar full of jam. "How do you find shelter?" I repeated. "Just give me a chance to wake up sweetheart! This mentoring is very taxing to work." He opened his sake, and poured some into a cup."Pass the marmalade." He ordered. I had enough, so Istab the steak knife between his fingers, just as Tsunade gasped, "That is mahogany!"

Look at you. You just killed a placemat, " he removed the knife, "You really wanna know how to stay alive, you get to people to like you." He said, while I stared at him questioningly. "Oh! Not what you were expecting. Well, when you're in the middle of the games, and you're starving or freezing, some water, a knife or even some matches can mean the difference between life and death. And those things only come from sponsors, and to get sponsors, you have to make people like you. And right now, sweetheart, you're not off to a real good start." I stared at him, when I saw something behind Jiraiya, I saw the capitol.

"Hn, there it is." Itachi said as we saw a silvery, shining building on the window.

It was beautiful, too beautiful for the people who enjoyed watching us die. The train finally begins to slow and suddenly bright light floods the compartment. We can't help it. Both Itachi and I run to the window to see what we've only seen on television, the Capitol, the ruling city of Panem. The cameras haven't lied about its beauty. If anything, they have not quite captured the magnificence of the glistening buildings in a rainbow of hues that tower into the air, the shiny cars that roll down the wide paved streets, the oddly dressed people with bizarre hair and painted faces who have never missed a meal. All the colors seem artificial, the pinks too deep, the greens too bright, the yellows painful to the eyes, like the flat round disks of hard candy we can never afford to buy at the tiny sweet shop in District 12.

Every people pointed at us eagerly, as they recognized that we're tributes from District 12. I walked away from the window as I felt Itachi's dark eyes bore into my back. I was sickened at their excitement, disgusting they were all. I know they were just really can't wait to see us if win or die.

When I sat back on my seat, I looked at itachi, who hesitantly waved. I heard squeals coming out of the window. Huh, will you look at that? Even in the capitol, he's still had some fangirls. _Jealous? _Inner asked mockingly. I glared at the floor. I was so not jealous of those pathetic females from Capitol. He's jerk, what do you expect?

Jiraiya, breaking my thoughts, turned to me, "You better keep this knife he knows what he was doing." With that he plucked the knife upwards with roasted ham.

* * *

Two man in the two white chair, sitting as the man with the white hair in the left interviewed the another. The crowd was the Capitol's peoples watching the two talked to each other. "So now that you've seen them, what do you think about this year's crop of recruits? Are there any surprises that we can expect this year?" Kabuto asked, while Kimimaro looked at him.

"It's really hard to tell just from a reaping, but I think this is a very interesting mix." Kimimaro answered, looking at the crowd. "Oh, yeah." Kabuto smiled amusedly, "Whenever you have a volunteer from an outlying district, that's something you uh...you can't ignore." He said, while stroking his chin.

* * *

RIIIIPPPPP!

A loud ripping sound was heard throughout the room and I gritted my teeth as the pain were becoming sore, while the woman yanks the strip of the fabric wax beneath out of my legs, making it smooth and shiny. I stared blankly at the marble chandelier hanging from the high ceilings. I gritted my teeth as another ripping material echoed throughout the remake room.

I looked at the woman with purple hair, she was Anko. "Sorry, brat, but be grateful you're not hairy as I thought you'd be. This is the last one," She said, trying to ease me up. They waxed me everywhere, legs, arms, torso, underarms, and plucking my eyebrows into a perfect shape. They also use facial my skin including my face making it flawlessly ethereal. They brushed my hair, making it silkier. They apply something liquid in my lashes as they said they will grow thicker and longer in a minute to exposed my gorgeous forest eyes (Implied Anko and Deidara, but not me, I'm not the one who bragged.) though I never imagined my eyes was pretty only it looked plain and big.

"There! You looked more gorgeous than ever, un!" Deidara exclaimed, while Anko smiled at me. "You looked amazing, Sakura." Okay, this is the first time Anko called me by my name. She usually called the tributes brat even Itachi, heh, I could only imagine what will his face look like when she called him a stupid weasel. Deidara rubbed my legs a cool, smoothing, whitening lotion, even though he said I was already white but small, slightly tanned.

"Well, well, we should probably house you down for a little bit before we take you to Sasori-danna, un." Deidara chirped happily, while motioning for me to laid back again. By danna, does he means 'husband' or 'master'? So I decided to asked him, if he was gonna answer that is.

"Hey, uhh….Deidara?" I asked, when he turned to me, "Hm?" I gulped nervously, I looked like I was about to asked him the most embarrassing question in existence, which I probably will, "By danna, you mean, he's your…" Gulp "Husband?" I asked, while Anko burst into laughter while my blush deepen, he looked at me with a half-lidded gaze. "He's my master, un." He answered, while my mouth turned into 'o'. Well, that explained much.

Anko smirked, "Nice one, kid," She whispered to me, not caring if Deidara heard us or not. But apparently, he did, so he glared playfully at us. After their done, then they pull me from the table, removing the thin robe I've been allowed to wear off and on. I stand there, completely naked with some green leaves covering my most sensitive parts, as the two circle me, wielding tweezers to remove any last bits of hair.

"Miyu, call Sasori, and tell him his client is ready," Anko ordered a girl, who looked like she was in thirteen or fourteen..ish age. She was adorable, like a lovely kitten. She had a long, soft dark hair pulled into pigtails, which was beautiful as the finest silk. Behind those long lashes, her green irises was shown like mine. She wore white shorts down to her knees, black shirt with a neckline of V. She also wore a tan coat like Anko's. Catlike features almost like Anko too. She quickly nodded, and left the room. She seems rather small, standing at four foot eleven inches.

"Who's that?" I asked Anko, she looked at me, and said, "My niece, name is Miyuki. Her parents died over a year ago." She said, no wonder they nearly look alike. The two took a step back and admire their work. "Excellent! You turned from an angel to a goddess of beauty now, un!" Deidara exclaimed, proud of his work of art as he said it. I smiled, "Thank you for your patience." I thanked them, while Anko shook her head. "No problem, kid." Deidara clapped his hands, "Anko , we still have to put some cool gel on her legs to avoid redness and itchiness, un." He said as he and Anko worked their magic on me with patience.

"You're gonna be gorgeous tonight."

* * *

Itachi sighed as he looked at his prep team, all of them were females. "Now strip, Itachi-sama." One of the girls ordered, while the other two giggled. A minute passed, he was naked with his boxers on. The girls ogled until they catch a fly. Finally, a woman with black hair and red eyes came to the room, and Itachi was grateful, she was not ogling,

The girls examined his lean, hard-muscled, toned musculature. His well-built chest got along with his sculpted torso. His strong, broad shoulders suddenly tensed. Kurenai suddenly noticed the tense, "Girls, start working." They walked towards him, and lead him to the table, making him lie down. They pulled his ponytail, and brushed his raven locks. He inwardly cringed at the sudden touch of his hair.

The girl with brown hair, named Matsuri, applied a cool gel to his stomach, while the girl with blonde hair, named Ino, worked on his hair to make it silkier. The girl with red hair, named Karin, started to apply lotion to his legs. Kurenai use facial on his skin, making his already smooth skin smoother and flawless. Karin bring out a fabric of wax and bring it to his legs, she flattens it on his legs. Then, she yanks it out of him. Itachi slightly hissed in pain. Karin sighed, "Gomen, Itachi-sama."

Kurenai smoothen the crest line between his tense eyebrows, Ino apply a conditioner after she washed his hair, she rubbed her hands on his hair. She leave it for ten minutes, and start working on his biceps.

* * *

I stared blankly at the cold white walls and floor and resist the impulse to retrieve my robe. Anko and Deidara went to retrieve a fire or something like they said. I looked at the floor, which marbled light yellow. My fingers stroked my hair, surprisingly it was softer than before. I looked at the room, and examined it. There are double wooden doors between a two apart shelves. On the left, was a two velvet couches facing each other, and between them was a large fireplace with two lamps. On the right, were three combined mirrors with a brown couch facing them.

The door opens and a young man with a messy, crimson locks staring at me with a bored, chocolate brown eyes. He walked in, smiling at me. "That was one of the bravest things I've ever seen, for your little friend. My name is Sasori Akasuna." He introduced himself, bringing out his hand, which I gladly took.

"Sakura Haruno."

I smiled at him, relieved at how normal he looks, he's pretty handsome himself. He was the most beautiful man I have ever met in my entire life since Adonis in the flesh, that is. He was lean, hard-muscled, with a slightly tanned, flawless skin. He looks pretty strong enough to carry two people, twice large his size.

"Just give me a moment, all right?" he asked, while I nodded in return. He walks around my almost naked body, not touching me inappropriately, but taking in every inch of it with his brown eyes. I resist the impulse to cross my arms over my chest. "Who did your hair?" he asked. "Deidara." I answered. He smirked, "Nice job. Although, his art is no better than mine." He claimed, while I could only raised an eyebrow. So, Deidara isn't the only one, huh? Is that why Deidara always said, _"Art is a bang, un!"_

As if reading my mind, he nodded, "Yeah, that stupid blonde is a moron. Ignore him." He said, while I smiled amusedly, letting him examine my almost naked body.


	4. Chapter IV

**_I'm so sorry! You just had to wait for almost like three weeks, didn't you? I apologized. School is being a bitch again and I just had to work my ass off, more boring lessons + more stupid homework + more chores + more laziness + busy schedule = no inspiration and less time. I hope you all understand, since some of you are authors too, right? But the good news is HERE IT IS! CHEYAHHH!_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own neither Naruto nor Hunger Games, and If I own it, It would be called the "Itachi Saga," for a reason. As for Hunger Games, then, I am an alien, as if I could ever think like that._

* * *

_"Burn it," Thoughts/Emphasized._

_**"Dispose it," Microphone/Dark voice, maybe?**_

"I don't give a shit," Normally spoken/English.

* * *

**_Chapter four_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"I'm truly sorry for this to happen to you, and I promised I will help you in any way that I can," Sasori apologized, while I looked at him confusedly, "Most people…just congratulate me," I replied as he snorted softly, "Well, I don't really see the point in that one. So tonight stylists will dress their tributes. They are gonna have some tribute parade, we'll take you all out, and show all of you to the world. " He said, though, his deep, husky voice was slightly rough, making it more attractive about him, too. Gosh. He was probably in Itachi's league, right now.

I tried to ignore the thought, though, Jiraiya really is rubbing on me, and "So you're here just to make look pretty?" I asked half-playfully, he stroked my hair with those calloused, slender fingers of his. "No, I'm here to help you make an impression. Well… usually they dress people in the clothes from their District's work." He said. I raised an eyebrow; I remember last year's parade. Last year, our tributes were naked as babies but rather covered in a shimmery black powder just to represent our coal mining work since the jumpsuits are old school, but still, no matter what we dress, it didn't win any favor from the sponsors. Stupid people.

But then….

Oh. My. God.

I so hate it.

I am gonna be naked.

I suddenly realized something, "You're probably new here, aren't you? Cuz, I don't think I have recognized you." I stated, looking at his chocolate brown eyes with a bored demeanor. Lazy ass. Possibly, newcomers are rather strict and mean to us, since District 12 isn't any wealthier as other Districts could be, right? Interrupting my thoughts, Sasori decided answer me, "Yeah, my first year in the Games too." He shrugged. I raised both of my brows, "They give you District 12, didn't they?" Mostly, newcomers are always given District 12 since usually the stylists always complain about the tributes being _unmannered _and quit. I know. Stupid.

Sasori looked at me, "No, I just asked for District 12," he said, with a tone of _don't-question-girl._ Typical, he sound like Hinata's _asshole-of-a-cousin_, what was his name again? Nami….no he's a boy. Nemu, Nemo, Nati, Noti, Naughty, Nesi, Nebi, Nejai, Neji! Yah, Neji! Gosh, he was a pathetic asshole, who couldn't even cook for his life. He even called me a stupid, pathetic, weak excuse of a girl. Oh, I'll show him weak.

Although, Sasori interrupted my thoughts, "So, did you study about History?" He asked, tugging my robe towards, signaling me to put it back on. I nodded, "Yeah. Why'd you ask?" I raised an eyebrow. He smirked, crossing his arms, "Well, you see…" He trailed off as he continued to wear that annoying smirk. Maybe I was right. Maybe he and Adonis _are_ the same. Not again.

But about the opening ceremonies parades, it means tributes were supposed dressing something in representing your own District's working industry; just to leave an impression for the crowd, which, of course, we still didn't any favor from the crowd as I thought about it earlier. Like in District 11, agriculture. District 4, fishing. District 3, factories, etc. So probably, that means Alejandro and I will be in something like in some kind of stupid coal mining get up. While District 1 and District 2 always win favors from people because of their so-called outfit were _amazing_. Tsk.

"Me and my partner, Kurenai, the stylists of your counterpart, Itachi, have decided, after we watched the reaping, we will make sure the crowd recognized the two of you, to tell them that they underestimated District 12 for so long." He explained, "To tell them District 12 is not always a foolish joke to them, but a memorable District than any other." He added. I opened my mouth, "So…." I trailed off, "We wanna do something they will remember. Now, do they explain about getting sponsors?" He asked as I nodded, remembering Jiraiya's words as it rang through my head, _"You really wanna know how to stay alive? You get people to like you." _

"Yeah, but…." I trailed off, "I'm not really good at making friends. I just bite their heads off." Sasori smirked, "Why don't you put back your own robe and follow me." He said. Pulling on my silky, crimson robe, I followed him through the double doors into a luxurious room. Two deep red couches facing together over a low, wooden brown table. Three walls are peachy yellow, while the fourth wall was a whole window glass, giving a large view to the Capitol city and its stupid people walking upside down to the streets.

Sasori sit on one of the couches, and motioning for me to sit with him as I gladly followed his demands. I walked towards and sat next to him as I smiled. I pushed all my pink hair over to my right. Sasori pressed a button on a small remote as the table splits into two, and replace by another one that have foods as it rises slowly. I observed the foods for a little bit. Chicken with fresh oranges and lemons surrounded it, having a juicy sauce splattered all over the chicken. And, for dessert, Dark Chocolate Cupcakes with Peanut Butter Frosting, Lemon-Limón cello Cupcakes, Margarita Cupcakes, Mocha Cupcakes with Espresso Frosting and Dark chocolate Cupcake with raspberry filling, were all designed, surrounding on the cupcake stands.

Seriously? What other things in the Capitol I should know about. They're pretty _mean _to us. They just walk down the street, wait for another dozens of tributes to increased their amusement in watching us killing or getting killed for their entertainment, decorating their stupid, excuse of a face and body with some freaking weird colors and make up. In short, they're pretty stupid, may I add, too stupid for their own (not really) good. Oh hell yeah.

Feeling eyes on me, I looked up, seeing Sasori's gorgeous brown eyes staring rather amusedly on mine. "You're pretty weird for a girl, lass." He mused, smirking smugly. I glared at him, "Shut up, you." I growled. When was the last time I was said to be weird? Gosh, these people are pathetic, _very _pathetic. But not-so pitiful for me to endured, trust me; I'm not one to be guilty over something that was true. _Sori-kun is not so pathetic; don't say that about him, he's a god. _Inner snarled. I raised an eyebrow; I heard Sasori chuckled, "Sakura, I assure you, I'm a hundred percent am a human. So please tell me, how despicable we must seem to you?" he asked. I frowned, what now? Is he's a mind-reading freak or something?

Maybe, maybe he read my face or just plain read my thoughts. Though, he's right for one thing. They are a spawn of despicable and demise, so much for the record. "Well," said Sasori, "Sakura, we're just gonna need the two of you to cooperate, will you?" He asked, while I nodded. It's just clothes, isn't it? That wouldn't be so frightening for the two of us to wear.

"So, I'll be just in a coal-mining outfit, then?" I asked innocently, hoping it wouldn't anything that would embarrass me. "Not exactly. You see, Kurenai and I think that the coal miner thing's very revealing. No one will remember you in that. And we both see it as our job to make the District Twelve tributes unforgettable," Sasori said, while stroking my hair again. Seriously, what's with people stroking my hair? Well, I'll be naked for sure, I think.

"We'll see." He putted my bangs behind my ear, "I just think somebody that brave shouldn't be dressed up in some stupid costume now, should they?" He said, smiling, I nodded slowly, "We'll see." He said. "So rather than focus on the coal mining itself, we're going to focus on the coal," Sasori said. _Naked and covered in black dust, looking pretty stupid,_ I thought. "And what do we do with coal? We burn it," Sasori said. His mouth twitch towards his side as it turns into a smirk. Smugly. Oh, I don't like that smirk, it kinda reminds me of Itachi, the weasel in heat.

"You're not afraid of fire, are you, Sa-ku-ra?"

* * *

"Kya, you look very gorgeous, 'tachi-sama!" Ino squealed, while Matsuri giggled, "Like always, Itachi-sama, you're so handsome." She smiled, while holding a black leather suit. Karin giggled, and waved her hand slightly, "Ne, 'tachi-sama, please put this on. We'll move to the next room, after." She said, shoving and waiting for him to take the suit. In which, he gladly took it mutely. He's been naked for what…? Two to three hours, with three girls ogling and drooling at him, one evil strict woman that enjoyed his desperation with red eyes that can scare you, it is miserable for him.

Once he put the suit on, the girls didn't even bothered to hide their drool, well, who can't? The leather top clung to his musculature that went well with his slender torso, giving him some credit for the parade. When Kurenai came in to the room, she checked for a second, "You looked great, Uchiha. Now, follow me," She ordered, turning her heels and walked away. The girls waved and tell him their _love _luck. Itachi followed Kurenai, who walked towards the double wooden door, and walked through it. He quickly followed Kurenai and she led him to the other double door that led them down to the hall and walked to the double wooden doors that led to the another room of the remake center.

His eyes observed it's surrounding, checking every angle, every line, every curve of the place. The place was rather made of wooden metal; underneath the red carpet were tiles of marble floorings. Through the hallways, the walls were decorated with pictures of the winners of the _festival _of the Capitol; it was lined properly as each wall a large picture. On the ceilings were decorated with beautiful wooden designs.

Kurenai opened the only double wooden door in the hallways since the other doors were single one, walking through it as she silently motioned him to follow her, he obediently followed her, knowing he'd have to face her anger if he didn't. He heard about when Kurenai managed to make the past tributes from District 5 from the three girls, who were styling him. But when he allows himself walking towards the room. He looked, and saw a red haired young man, who was drinking on a cup of tea, then; he slowly lifted his eyes and looked at the figure. He couldn't believe it.

No way.

* * *

Sakura was in amazement. There, her amazingly, long legs, darkened with tights, her shapely thighs were exposed of the black, leather unitard . Her black, leather top has sleeves that reached to her wrist but hugged her slimmer torso, and it clung to her well-endowed curves. Her long, lustrous hair was softer, and her eyes, exposed the long, thick, dark lashes, were the sultry shade of forest.

* * *

I can't say that I'm not glad that Itachi was here, Despite, Itachi being Johnny Bravo, I'm actually relieved to see Itachi, in fact, I'm actually glad that he was here, wearing the quite exact same thing as me. Black leather unitards that covered our neck to ankle, leather boots up to my knees while Adonis' just reached up at his calf. Although, mine has two inches heels, making me stood five foot five inches and Adonis in the flesh really doesn't need heels, I mean, he's a giant. He stood at six foot three inches. Compared to him, I'm a shrimp, and I hate my short self because of that.

My face, gratefully, is clearly none of makeup. Just a little bit of a material they called liquid eyeliner or something. All in all, it was simple. My hair is brushed up, and putted in a braid with a small braided half ponytail clung to it as my bangs fall into my eyes. Itachi's team, then, came into the room, and led us outside. They were giggling something about the _hottest man they ever met_. I inwardly rolled my eyes. _I actually kind of agreed with those girls_ Inner giggled _he'd be definitely be the hottest man, we've ever met. _

I silently coughed about that, just as Itachi looked at me confusedly. I slightly smiled at him, telling him nothing was wrong. I mentally punched my own inner, while chaining and sending her into a coffin and mentally hide it into the darkest place I ever had in mind, right after she send those dirty, naughty thoughts about Itachi in the shower. Ugh. My life is over. Seriously, where did she learn to be a fucking, psychotic, nose bleeding, crazily-obsessed pervert? It's disgusting.

We all walked down through the hallways, and into the bottom level of the enormous building of the Remake Center, which was made of glass. The opening parade ceremonies were about to start almost in an hour. Dozens of tributes were all being loaded towards the chariots that were being pulled by four well-trained, beautiful horses. District 12's horses were beautifully coaled black. The animals are very well trained; no one even needs to guide their reins to move. Kurenai and Sasori directly positioned us into the golden chariot and carefully lifted and arranged our body positions, body postures, the drapes of our black capes, before they lifted their selves off the chariot, and consulted with us. "Just wait for the moment, you two."

* * *

**_"Over one hundred thousand people craning to get a glimpse at this year's tributes. And the sponsors get to see the tributes for the first time. The importance of this moment cannot be overstated."_** Kabuto said on the television with his co-host and former master, Orochimaru, who was nodding and smiling snakingly.

* * *

Kabuto strokes his chin, as he turned around to face the game makers, "Very nice." He said, looking at the screens. The screens contain many views. The one on the middle was directed to President Danzo, who was sitting, looking bored as usually he is. The one on the left was Kabuto and his co-host partner Orochimaru. The one on the right were the crowd.

"First chariot on my count on...Fifteen...Fourteen…thirteen..."

* * *

"It's not a real fire; just a little spurious flame that Kurenai and I invented up with. You'll be perfectly safe, so don't be afraid." Sasori explained, holding a stick with its edge was lightened with fire. I'm perfectly convinced that I'm not gonna be roasted, when we reached the city's center building. But, my pride would not let me back down so easily.

"I'm not afraid." Adonis and I, surprisingly, said in unison together. It seems, he still had the Uchiha pride in him, huh? Well, therefore, I'm not entirely surprised since If Sasuke was here; he'd definitely not show his sickness and boasted his pride and strength in the air to the world. He was very stubborn, like every Uchiha in that family. Although, the only Uchihas that was not into hiding were Fugaku-oji-san and his family, which include Itachi, of course. What I heard from Sasuke was that the other Uchihas have gone into hiding in District 13 or something.

But whatever it is, it's not my own business. I didn't want to go all through that dipshit, just because of my curiosity, didn't I? Anyway, just as Sasori lighting our capes to make the fire he invented flared bigger as he said he will light our capes later, I secretly stole a glance towards Adonis. He seems like a book with very, very little words, hard to read, eh? Who the hell taught him to keep his facial expression in check? Preferably, I'm very sure it wasn't Fugaku-oji-san, he seems very _busy _with Mikoto-oba-chan. Sasuke-kun even had a trauma about it. Ugh, I don't wanna know.

Sasori turned to us, "Make sure do something great to make you unforgettable." He said blankly. It kinda kills me to say this. But behind that calm, collected demeanor, Sasori is truly a very mad man. He said something that inspires people, but the tone of his voice made the inspired people over think twice. Really Sasori? That's all you can get?

"Where's Jiraiya?" I asked him plainly. He shrugged his shoulders, "Wouldn't know." He answered blankly as usual. I looked around to see if he's here, he's not. "You wouldn't want him to be near an open flame now, would you?" Itachi asked in a husky tone. I thought about it. Oh yeah, he drinks alcohol, I'm so stupid. I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, with all alcohol in him, I think it's not _affordable _for him to be here within two miles." I laughed quietly as his lips twitched slightly in each side of his face. An expression I have never seen with him doing it. He looks gorgeous- Wait. No, no, no and no! Bad words, Sakura. Bad words. I let out a sigh.

Then the opening music slowly begins to concur as I saw the Capitol's people eagerly waited for us. It was possibly can be heard all over Capitol, I wondered if Kaa-chan, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Hinata and the rest could see me now. The double, golden doors sliding to each side, opening for us to see the lined-road as each crowd was into two, one was on the left and the other was on the right. Between them, It was the lined-road that where we tributes are gonna represent ourselves and our Districts' industry.

The first two pairs of tributes, which was District 1 and 2, started to rolled out of the place and ride into the chariots, plainly waving or smiling at them as District 2's were just looking at them slightly smiling, looking, calm, cool, and collected. The triple Cs personalities. Pretty smart, huh? Gi hi. I heard voices from the television where two men were talking in the screen, where I can their names. Orochimaru and Kabuto. Sasori came back; I didn't realize he left, holding a lighted torch on his hand.

"Here ya go," he said as he walked behind us, just as before we're ready he applies the torch on our capes. I let out a sigh, I worried for nothing. I waited for the heat, but it is only a tickling sensation spreading on my back. I looked at Itachi, and saw that he was feeling the same thing. Ticklish weasel. I can't blame him for that, though, pretty ticklish to me too. Sasori sighed in relief, "It work, finally," he said relieved.

He holds my chin high, "Heads up, smile brightly and don't glare at them, don't fail on me, woman," He said with small smile. I gotta admit, he too was very gorgeous when he smile like Ita- Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me today? I don't do fangirling or shits like that. Ugh. My life is worse than I ever thought. Sasori jumped off the chariot. I wonder where Kurenai is. Then, our chariot started to move as the horses run.

* * *

The first pair of tributes entered the crowd line in their chariots pulled by beautiful, snowing-white horses, dressed in elegance and costumes. Their skin is washed with silvery, wearing soft fuchsia silk and furs as the girl wear a large fuchsia crown over her hair, in tasteful tunics glittering with jewels that shined. Luxury.

**"_There they are! There they are!"_**

**"_This year's tributes!"_**

The second pair of tributes rolled in the crowed, shining in golden armors. Their golden headpieces were attached to a pair of an eagle's wings on each side, attached to their shimmery gladiator armor were golden plated feathers on their upper chest plates. They also wore gold wrist warmers that shined.

**"_Don't we all agree that how the stylists have so been clearly reflected the Districts' Industry and character."_**

**"_Yes, that gives you goose bumps on both of your elbows, eh?"_**

**"_Agree, my friend. So exciting, isn't it? That's very food."_**

**"_Mm. So enchanting. The crowd loves it as they always do."_**

**"_We all love that. They are so majestic, right?"_**

* * *

The tributes from District 11 are just rolling out as Kabuto and Orochimaru started talking, this makes me nervous all of sudden. Our chariot started to reach the golden doors, I'm starting to lose balance, just as that's when Adonis grabbed my hand and help me with my stand. When we entered the crowd, someone shouted, "District 12 is coming!" Every one of them is turned on our way, pulling the scenery from the three chariots ahead of us.

In the deepening darkness of the night, the flames highlighted our faces in the shimmery lights. Fire flames leaving some trails behind us off our flaring capes, making the cheers from the crowd louder. Itachi seems to be smirking, since most of the women squealed. I lift my chin a bit higher, put on my most winning smile, and wave with my free hand. But then, oh great. I just have to be clutching on Itachi's hand, so I won't have to lose my balance, making me fall off of the chariot, and embarrass myself in front of the crowd and the tributes.

Someone throws a red rose on Itachi; he surprisingly and singlehandedly caught it with a single hand and took a sniff as more squeals coming from the crowd. He kissed the petals of the roses as girls fainted right off it. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous and angry as for the first time in my life, I let those feelings crept to me for a little bit. Man, what's wrong with me lately these days? I refused to believe I have taken an interest towards Itachi Uchiha, the man who sends incredible shiver on my spine.

Itachi leaned into my ear, "Hold my hand, they'll love it," he whispered huskily, sending shivers through my spine. Heaven knows, how he did that to me, making me loses my balance all in all like that. He hold my hand, we hold our entwined hands to the air as the cheers from the crowd become louder than before. Hate to say this, but this is just so breathtaking. I mean, it's such a good feeling to be applauded, is it not?

**"_Now see that! I love that! Two young people, holding their hands up, saying; 'I'm proud I come from District 12. We will not be overlooked.' Now I love that!"_**

**"_People are sure to be paying attention to them right now."_**

The twelve chariots circled the loop of the City Circle. On the shining, shimmering tall building that was surrounded the Circle Center. Our horses pulled our chariot right up to President Danzo's mansion, and we come to stop. The music ends with a booming drum as Itachi and I put down our holding hands, I tried not blushed, though.

The president was a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had ebony, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. He seems to be old, but I know he was very strong since he was able to run a city, big as the Capitol itself. He gives us an official greeting from the high balcony above us as we, tributes, looked up to him. I couldn't bring myself not to glare at him, but since there are crowds, I just stare at him, eyes harden.

The national anthem of the Capitol played as we tributes could only watched as the music goes on. The cameras were shown far from the chariot, it zooms its screen to us. I saw on the television, holding a view of us and other tributes. As soon as the anthem is over, the synthetic fire flaring on our backs trailed off. I took a hold of air as I saw President Danzo was about to open his mouth to speak and greet us literally, it's true.

"Welcome, welcome! Tributes, we welcome you. We salute the courage and your sacrifice." At this, the crowd cheers loudly, "And we wish you Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor." With that, we were pulled in the chariot by the horses.

The cameras still taking a hold of us as our horses began to run again. We paraded around the golden circle one last time, and disappeared in the Remake Center's garage. The golden, double doors have only just shut behind us, since we're the last number tribute as being District 12, when we're hugged tightly by the prep teams, which constantly a team made of girls who were fawning over Itachi, who are nearly beyond stupidity as they babbled like the pigs, dying and starving in hunger. As I glance around, I notice a lot of the other (Careers, maybe?) tributes are shooting us dirty looks, which confirms what I've suspected, we've literally outshone them all in the parade. Gi hi.

Then Sasori and Kurenai are there, who walked towards us first, helping us getting down from the chariot, carefully removing our once flaming capes and headdresses. Kurenai clean the traces of the fire we've shown to the world, and spraying it with bottle spray. Surprisingly, Jiraiya, who was thankfully sober, and Lady Tsunade, gasped dramatically in delightness.

"That was amazing!" Sasori said, Tsunade put her hand against her chest, "We are all anybody's going to be talking about!" She said, while I smiled, "Thank you," I said, Jiraiya walked towards us, "So brave." He acknowledged, while I grinned at him, "Are you sure you should be near an opening flame?" I asked playfully. "Fake flame. Are you sure you...?" He trailed off when he looked behind us, I quickly looked behind to see the red-headed boy from District 2 giving us a dirty look, "Let's..uh..Let's go upstairs," He turned and walked away as we followed him to the elevator.

"Each of the Districts got their own floor, since you're from 12. You got the penthouse, so then maybe you two could share a room together or not."

Fuck.

* * *

_**Again, my apologies. But please always review, so I will know if you guys still like the story. Also, what is the meaning of writers block?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thank you for you consideration,**_

_**Cupcake,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ja ne**_


	5. Chapter V

**AN:**** Okay, I'm not...gonna bitch on how school was a busy business, or just plain, a bitch. Since I was like, 'that's soooo like yesterday, it's kinda annoying having the same excuses all over again. Not, it's just that I don't where to focus more, the current story I was working on, Flamethrower, or the plot, that seems to be on my mind everyday and already picked a place in my thoughts, that made me nervous that 'what if this is gonna disappear one day or blah, blah, blah, and make you guys wait for this story. Another reason, is that due to my laziness, I grew up doing nothing but writing stories, laying down on the bed while reading fan fictions on my iTouch on weekends, holidays, or free times, day dreaming and wishing on how am I gonna be a great writer with thousands, _millions _even, readers, and simply doing homeworks. Being the youngest had its disadvantages too, like having no authority over older siblings, we have to fight over the computer on who's gonna use it first and obviously, I lose, like having your parents turned their eyes on you, it also gave me some perks like getting what you want, but they always have many expectations on you, and lastly, i grew up wishing I could do like the older ones doing- Okay! I'm gonna end my _heartful, _boring speech on being the youngest. So enjoy!_  
_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hunger Games. Standards. I'm just gonna borrow these characters, except the OCs.**

* * *

_**Chapter five**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The area was one called the Training center, it was a hotel-like tower designed luxuriously for the tributes. This will be our so called home until the actual Games that will begin in two weeks sharp. Just as Lady Tsunade said a minute ago, each of the Districts tributes has gotten their own floor. You just stepped into the metallic elevator, punched the number of your Districts number with your own fist, and your there. That's just easy enough.

It's actually an exciting experience. The walls are made of see-through glass and crystal as you can see the stupid Capitol people on the ground shrink to disgusting termites walking down the street, laughing and smiling. The way the elevator moved up was rather a tickling and dizzy sensation, the vertigo. Although, something told me that there was something about Sasori, in which I don't know. It's probably none of my business, though; I wouldn't wanna caught up in a middle of heat arguments and yelling and stuffs.

But then, it was no secret that even I could tell on is that Sasori and Itachi were having rivalry relationship towards each other, personally, the heightened glaring feast, and the intense aura whenever they got together, and the tension was so tense, it made me think it was asexual. I looked at the both of them, and saw Itachi, who was leaning on the wall, and Sasori, who was leaning against on the opposite wall. Both were eyes closed, but the tension was heightened every minute that I couldn't breathe anymore.

"I'm sure, you wouldn't mind if we stroll around the Capitol for a bit, I had to _parade _you around the Capitol, for you to get sponsors, y'know to keep you alive in the actual games," Interrupting my thoughts, Tsunade said, looking at me in the eyes. Her voice lost its own British accent and annoying sweetness and turn into a deep, womanly voice, that I had always wished to happen and it happened. And so, I nodded, "Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt a bit,"

Tsunade is not actually a bad, or annoying, person at all, she stated it was a play because she knew she had to act like a Capitol person, probably because the Capitol execute people who doesn't act like one and disrespect the said city. The problem of Tsunade-sama is that she's a bit selfish, if you define selfish like the kind of selfish that she would do or trade anything just for sakes, the alcoholic rice wine.

She said that _"Lady Tsunade,"_ was just a public nickname, and that her real name is Tsunade Senju, the granddaughter of our beloved hero, Hashirama Senju.

"Those two will never quit glaring, aren't they?" She said quietly, making sure that none of them heard. Unfortunately, Sasori has some kind of mind-reading abilities and Itachi is an Uchiha, they had hearing abilities like dogs in alert. So they glared at her, but knowing Tsunade-sama, she can handle worst and so, she ignored it. My mouth quirk a small smirk, it's kinda surprising both were almost like teaming together as they glare at her. But it didn't long last as they, sadly, continue their glaring fest.

It was a quiet, wonderful sensation to have silence. Despite the tense aura, the tapping foot of Tsunade-sama, the perverted giggling of Jiraiya as he ogled at Tsunade's chest, and Kurenai's tapping fingers against the wall.

When the elevators stopped, the metallic door opened as we simply stepped in. I looked at every wall with admiration. Being poor for the rest of your sixteen life does have disadvantages. Knowing there was Capitol guards, Tsunade-sama returned into her bubbly self, "Come on," She said leading us through the elevator, we look up, enjoying the luxurious penthouse, "So this is the living room. I know, I know. Now!" she clapped, "Your rooms are right over here. Why don't you clean and get something to wear. Lead these two to their own wonderful suites and we'll have a dinner." She grinned, if I hadn't known she was faking it I'd have suspected she was cheerful, before turning around and went somewhere. Well, I'm pretty much starving so it wouldn't hurt being in a hurry.

One of the Capitol maids led us in different ways towards our very own quarters which made me think it's a dungeon, a _luxurious _one. As far as I know, Itachi was led to his room by some ogling maid, poor bastard. When we reached the door, the maid opened it and led me to come inside. I simply stepped inside and looked around the room. It was gorgeous enough to me.

The bed was white and brown; all of the pillows were big and fluffy, it was all brown but the each one on the left and right was white. The brown covers were simply thick and were quite short that you could actually see underneath was the longer, white thin sheets. On each side of the bed were pure, white nightstands with red lamps on each, and behind the bed was a large window on behind each was brown curtain. The carpet was darkly blue and soft. Beside the bed was a large fireplace; in front of it was a large white chair that was slightly turned to the bed and a tall lamp on its right. On the left wall of bed, in which I was standing in the door, was filled with two bookshelves full of books apart, between was a soft, white loveseat. The walls were brown and white stripes. There was a double, wooden door on the right side of the large, brown chair.

I walked through the double doors and saw the bathroom. There was a large tub on the right side; behind it was the large shower tub. There was a dresser beside the large sink on the left. The tub looked like a swimming pool to me, except smaller and higher. Next to the tub was a small, bloody red carpet; which was to put your wet foot on. The wall beside the tub was red with paintings on the wall, while the rest are green with dark green designs on it. I walked to the room and saw a thing on the left nightstand.

I grabbed it slowly, and slowly run my index finger on it. The wall in front of me was turned into a walking lane with the Capitol people walking. I gasped softly in surprised as I looked down, it was a remote. When I once again run it with my index finger as it glows, it turned into a place in the higher place of the woods where you can see the whole forest down, like a balcony. I let my finger caress the remote as it glow again, the wall then turned into a forest. My eyes widened slightly as I slowly walked towards it, I blinked my eyes in realization. It's not real. I firmly put the remote down on the nightstand. Then, I heard Tsunade's voice sounded through the door as it knocked.

"_Come on, dear! It's dinner! We had a lot of things to talk about!"_

I sighed in relief. I'm starving, really. I pick some clothes from the dresser which consist of; black capris, white shirt, and brown cardigan. I walked out of the room quickly, trying to forget what just happened with the remote. But even before I left the room, I put my hair in my usual braid. I hate it when someone sees it down, it's showing the real me.

When I reached the dining room as one of the maids lead me, I saw Sasori and Kurenai talking about something. Tsunade was fussing over Itachi, who looked like is going to be exploded. There was an open balcony on right side of the long, red table that views the whole Capitol city; well this is the perks of being in penthouse. It was filled with mouth-watering food. Jiraiya show up, just in time for dinner. He looked decent enough. No more alcoholic puked smell, no drunkard and clumsy movements and most of all, sober. I'm surprised. He looked human enough, and I'm grateful for that. I guess he wasn't really all talk about the deal we three had made.

We sat on the chairs with Tsunade sitting on the left side of the table, saving the middle for Jiraiya which he simply sat on; next to her were Sasori and Kurenai. On the right side were me and Itachi.

When the other delicious foods were served, but then almost not surprisingly Itachi eat with manners, gracefulness and elegance. It kinda makes me jealous of all sorts, but I guess the Uchihas weren't all about looks, and brains, after all. They had manners and stuff. Sasori and Kurenai too had eaten with the right manners that the bubbly Tsunade would be proud of, not surprising though. But, Jiraiya surprised me the most; he refused the wine, and any of all the alcoholic drinks. He gulped the soup and ate the foods. I guess I was the only without manners. I sighed inwardly. I kept thinking about manners, didn't I? It's so annoying saying one word many times.

I clumsily hold the spoon and fork as I put some of the food on my plate which made some the food fall out of my play. Trying to be decent for once, people. But unfortunately Tsunade-sama had to embarrass me In front of the four, the maids and the servants didn't her? I didn't even know what her saying means.

"That's disgusting. Didn't you realize we use the butter cream that we used to eat off that table? Sakura dear, you just had to use your bare hand on the sliced bread that we oh-so gracefully put in front of your plate, didn't you? You had no wonderful manners like biggie-ita-chan here," She sternly said as everyone on the room bursts into laughter; heck, even Itachi, who went stiffen on his nickname, chuckled. I didn't even know what the hell she is talking about, are they laughing about me or Itachi's nickname? And, I so didn't not use my hand on the sliced bread, and there aren't even had a sliced bread on my plate or one the table, let alone a butter cream. I even noticed the slightest quirk on the left side of her mouth as eyes crinkled slightly.

Sadistic hag.

I buried my already red face in my hands, out of embarrassment. Noticing my confusion earlier about the sliced bread, Itachi lean towards my ear, "She means you are clumsy at eating," He whispered huskily. I raised my eyebrow. Out of all quotes, she just had said something I can't even understand. Heck, she even added the sliced bread part. Oh, I so gonna get her back. I inwardly groaned. But thankfully, I'm not the center of the attention anymore, everyone got back to their own conversation. But I guess this dinner is not really the food but about the strategy of the game for me and Itachi, which is still unusual for me since every day I eat dinner with my mother, it was a quiet session and finish the food not being full on the stomach. But in here I can stuffed my stomach, full or less, whenever I want. Such luck for me and yet, complete unlucky for me too.

I glanced at everyone, they seems to be busy. Sasori and Kurenai were discussing about what are we gonna wear next and with Sasori stated that he ain't gonna touch some make up and that he hate it. I knew he hate make ups, he's a guy. I remember the time he was preparing me for the parade; he ordered some of the stylists to do the make up on me, annoyed. Then, I glanced at Jiraiya and Tsunade, who seems to be in a calm condition, I even heard that they're gonna work on the sponsors together. _Together. _That was weird. Then, I glanced at Itachi. He was quiet as usual, eating the food gracefully, ignoring the squealing maids, and simply stiffen as a rock. His hard-muscled form was a straight posture. I knew that Tsunade was so proud when she saw Itachi volunteered, but not me. She probably thought "_Someone is gonna be a winner."_

I sadly do think Itachi has a chance of winning, not even the blue man from District 3 or the large bandana masked-guy from District 11, who looked like as tall as Itachi, could even had a chance of defeating him. Sasuke once told me about his training with his brothers, since he was the youngest of the Uchiha brothers; they were dangerously vicious and brutal on bloody shed killings and fights. I figured since Sasuke has a sickness, not life-risking sickness though, his brothers probably thought it'd be best for him to learn self-defense to at least protect himself since they weren't always there to protect especially since Itachi volunteered on his place. So that only leaves Sai to protect their little brother, he and Sasuke were twins but Sai was older by five minutes. But I figured since Itachi has a high chance of winning, he could go home.

I absentmindedly put some strawberries on my mouth from its large quart. I glanced at my front, and saw Kurenai and Sasori had done discussing about our costume and now talking with Itachi. Jiraiya, back to his usual perverted self, tried to flirt with Tsunade but ended receiving hard-ass punch. It made cringe; even I couldn't punch as hard that. Well, if I put more effort I could. Suddenly, Tsunade clapped, holding our attention, she looked like an idiot, "Okay, now before we watch the replay of the parade, we can now eat the desserts," She said in a sing-song tone. She motioned the servants to bring in.

They brought the desserts in. It was enough for a handful of six people. It filled with dozens of melted chocolate-filled strawberries surrounding the circle-shaped chocolate cake with thin, white designs or as Tsunade told me. Then, there's these chocolate ice creams on glass cups with on top were strawberries. The heart-shaped chocolate cheesecakes were filled chocolate syrup. There's a quite large chocolate cake designed with chocolate syrup. Itachi had a large amount of almost-melt chocolate and cheesecake on his plate. Typical. As Sasori had a large slice of chocolate cake, wolfing down the chocolate-filled strawberries on his throat. It's almost as if the two had an eating contest, but still had enough gracefulness.

Tsunade put her palm on her chest in delight, "My, my, my. If I had known you two loves chocolate so much, I'd have feed you dozens of it," She giggled; just as Jiraiya sulked on his chair, muttering why Tsunade never feed him like that. I guess Tsunade adored Sasori as much as she adored Itachi, but then I had to shudder at the thought of Itachi and Sasori tied to the chair while Tsunade feeding them too much chocolate, _naked_, but I find it amusing at the same time. I ate and drink the strawberry-filled chocolate smoothie with a harden chocolate on top followed with whip cream filled with chocolate syrup; I chewed the strawberries on top hungrily. I never really had sweets this much on my life, so I better enjoy it as it lasts. Sasori and Itachi looked at me, smirking. While Kurenai looked like she was trying to hold her laugh, Tsunade narrowed her eyes in displeasure and Jiraiya looked at me amusedly. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Itachi chuckled, "You got a white moustache, _Sakura,_" He almost purred my name; although It remained invisible to the other four about what happened. I grabbed a tissue and wiped it on my white _moustache. _Tsunade groaned, "You got no manners, girl. Ugh." She sighed in disgust. I inwardly rolled in my eyes; she could've said it nicer. Then, a servant offered us wine, which was red by the way, Jiraiya drank some of it. I don't if I could turn it down or have some of it. That got me thinking. If I turn it down, maybe I'll never get to taste wine ever. So, I asked him to fill me some. Trying some never hurts much.

I took a sip. I didn't get impressed. It tasted bitter. I looked at Itachi; he looked like he tasted wine before. Lucky bastard. I sighed as I turned my form to the girl beside me, but my eyes were focused on the wine on my hand. "Why is it bitter? Does it have a riper black fruit or some rotten grape- Wait, you look familiar!" Okay, she really looked familiar. Tanned skin, blue twin-bun hair. She also has striking chocolate brown eyes and was about four foot eleven inches, a dwarf compared to my usual short five foot three. But the girl shook her head hurriedly as her eyes showed confusion, surprise and…fear. She quickly left the room before bowing.

I turned my head into the table to find three adults staring at me intently like a hawk, while Itachi and Sasori look at me with darken eyes. Creepy. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "What's the matter? What did I say?" I asked them; Jiraiya sighed for once as Tsunade narrowed her eyes at me. She motioned the three servants, and the two maids to leave us alone. Tsunade turned to me as she was back with her booming voice.

"Goodness, how could you possibly know an Avox? This is the first time I ever seen someone outside the Capitol know them." Tsunade snapped with curiosity and annoyance. Oh, she's annoyed. "What's an Avox?" I asked as I crossed my arms rather stupidly. Jiraiya opened his mouth to answer me, "Someone who did or committed a huge crime, like spreading dirty secrets about the Capitol or something similar to that. They cut their tongue for punishments." Jiraiya answered. "A traitor to be exact, committing a rebellion." Rebellion? They could've killed her then for saying so.

"Even if you did know her, you still can't speak to her unless you were given an order to." Tsunade said, "It's like being against the law." And here I thought there ain't laws here, I guess I was wrong. I sighed in defeat. I heard a clanking sound of a glass and turned my head to my left and saw Itachi put his glass down. His mouth opened.

"Tenten."

My eyes lit up. Now I remember. Tenten, the girl who also befriended with Hinata, the girl who once I made as a hunting partner, the girl who can stand Neji Hyuuga in a long time, and the girl the Hyuuga loves. She is a kind-faced girl with girlish high-pitched voice despite her tomboyish personality. She had brown, twin buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs framing her each sides of her face. Striking chocolate eyes like that girl too. Secretly, she and Hyuuga are currently having a stupid relationship. Not that I'm complaining, the both of them were fated together, both were utterly bitchy to me. They don't know that I know about it. Heh. Good use for blackmail, if I ever go home. I slightly half-smiled, didn't feel like showing my teeth or stretching my cheeks too far.

"You're right; Tenten and she got the same hairstyle." I said, he nodded as he looked at me with those gorgeous coal black eyes through the long lashes. "…mm, they got the same eyes too." He said. Tsunade sighed. "Let's not push this further, in fact we have to watch the replay of the opening parade." She said, back to her bubbly accent. She change fast, I give her lots of credits for that. And so, we ate the large chocolate cake. When we were done, Jiraiya burped loudly, earning a hard punch on his head. Kurenai shook her head, before muttering, "For an old man, you sure do act like a lazy, drunkard teenager." Sasori standing there half-lidded eyed, looking bored.

We move to the sitting room, it had a long, white chair that was soft to sit in. It was in a curved shape. In front of it was a large, flat-screen television that was attached to the wall. The brown, boundary walls are only to our sides and behind the long sofa. The wall that had a television attached to it was plain but elegant grey. There was opening way where we walked through in after we finished the cake, it actually had four steps of a short stairway.

We watched the replay that's was well being broadcast. We stood pretty higher than the other s_tar _tributes. None of them can handle toothpick to us. When watching the replay, I memorized the tributes that were well seemed dangerous.

The tall guy with a huge arm and was noticeably muscular from District 11. He had a short, spiky black hair, and was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He looked like he could swing a huge sword. The fairly tall, dark-skinned guy from 4, white hair with bangs that covered his left eye, and dark eyes, and he had a bored look too. The tall, overgrown fish man from 3, scaly light-green skin look like blue, he had mall, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes and a sharp tooth for a teeth, he's dangerous as male from 11 and Itachi. Then, the dangerous, seductive-looking girl from 2, had golden-dark, blonde hair that reached her mid back had it not been for her four, spiky pigtailed style and green eyes that was actually darker than mine, more of predatory and sex-appealed looking, she was statuesque. The womanly female from District 1, she had a light blue hair which she keeps in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face and have dark, black eyes, she stood pretty statuesque like the blond girl from 2. Then, the girl from District 4, womanly as the other two, curvy all the way, fair-skinned and light serenity blue eyes, she had straight, bright blonde hair in an asymmetrical bob style with the front, fringe bangs reaching her shoulders of a tall, statuesque. The three girls almost bore the same height, except the District 2 girl and the District 4 girl were almost five foot nine while the female from 1 was five foot ten. The three had large busts too.

The least danger-looking tributes, was a male from District 1, he had a lean built with average male height. He had a shoulder-length straight white hair with a blue tint on it. Like the guy from 3, he is sharp-toothed. And the tributes from 7, both were dark skin but the girl had red hair and the boy had white hair. Both have dark eyes. But the horror of all was the twelve year old girl from 3. She had a light-orange hair that was tied into two very large pigtails, with red elastics. She had black eyes, and wore goggles.

Until then, Jiraiya coughed. "Whose idea was the hand holding, anyway? It's marvelous." He asked. Unable to trust my voice, I shrugged my shoulders quickly. I even saw Itachi secretly smirked. That devilish hot bastard. Then, Kurenai, my life-saving hero said, "Sasori's." Jiraiya stroked his chin, "Very nice. Just like a perfect little rebellion they had made."

Jiraiya cleared his throat, "Now listen, tomorrow's the first training session. You both have to listen carefully to what I say tomorrow, meet me at breakfast. I'll tell you exactly how to play it nicely and done. Now get some rests and get out, while the grown-ups are gonna have a long talk."Itachi and I stood from the white chair and walked out of the room. We walked down on the corridor in silence. He seems suspicious about what happened earlier. But I can't seems to find my trust in him, he maybe Sasuke's brother or a human ice cube. But who knows, maybe he could be planning every strategy to use me, like when I thought he had my back but he'd actually put a knife in it. I tried to avoid him and his piercing black eyes. It's like walking with a dark god who can't stop staring at you. We parted ways towards our own rooms. When I entered my room, I saw the Avox girl from earlier. She was collecting the black unitard and boots from the parade.

"Oh, um, I was gonna give those back to Sasori, but, um, sorry, can you take them to him, please?" I kindly asked, trying to give her back for what happened at dinner. But sadly, she was avoiding my eyes and nodded slowly, before making her way to leave my room. Once the door was slammed closed, I sighed. I crawled to my bed and covered myself with all the sheets. I felt it. Her eyes staring at me through the walls and the sheets. I closed my eyes as I drifted into the darkness, hoping and praying to forget it and suck me into it.

* * *

When I woke up, feeling grumpy as I ever was every morning. I slowly dragged myself out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. I undressed myself and stepped into the shower tub. I punch the button and let the mixed of icy cold and boiling hot water assaulted my body and caress their way down. I scrubbed my skin with some large soft-bristled brush, getting rid of the dead skin cells. When I'm done, I simply stepped out of the tub and rubbing the towel against my wet skin before wrapping it around me. I walked into the bathtub and punch the button, it moisturizes me with softening lotion. After I was done, I walked towards the dresser and opened it. I saw only one clothes as if the closet itself chooses clothes for me, which is undeniably true. It consists of; black, tight pants, black, combat boots that reached a few inches above the calf, and black, fitted training shirt with light and red designs on the shoulder point and black collar on it.

I walked out of the room, and went through past the corridors. When I reached the dining room, I saw Tsunade, all dressed up and wearing makeups, I did forget to mention she uses pink powder to cover her cheeks and some material brown powder that covered her lids. Some red lipsticks too. Surprisingly, Anko was there having a conversation with Tsunade as if they were some old good friends. They looked as they acknowledge my presence. Anko grinned, "Sakura! Come, sit beside me, we were just talking about you and about your interview dress." I raised an eyebrow, "Interview? What interview?" I asked; they looked at me as if I have grown another head. "You don't about the interviews?" Anko slowly asked. "Well, I haven't exactly been here for long, and in the Districts, we only watched the actual games." I replied, sitting beside Anko. Anko sighed; knowing her she probably realized we were just mere victims to the Capitol. "It's an interview of tributes before the actual games begin. You will be being interviewed with Kabuto Yakushi. To make impressions or get sponsors, you have to be on your best behavior and wear some elegant get up. She explained.

Then, the servants served the foods, I check them out; bacons, eggs, toasts, waffles, muffins, omelettes, pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausages, cheese, hams, and cinnamon rolls. There are two coffees in front of Tsunade and Anko as there are three more on the sides. There's two hot chocolate beside and in front of me, one must be Itachi's. The two _violent_ women already start eating while talking about some good stuff. There's a sandwich filled with cheese, egg and bacons, serve for me. Just for me. I cackled, making the two women looked at me weirdly. I raised my hands, and muttered, "…sorry."

As soon as Jiraiya, Itachi, Kurenai, and Sasori came in, and bidding us good morning which we reply. Itachi was wearing the exact same thing as me, I must say. _What a hunk _Inner drooled. For once, I agree with her. He wore the black shirt perfectly. His hard-muscled chest was hugged by the said material, it clung to his slender torso tightly. His upper arms were exposed with the fitted short sleeves. The black pants made his long legs assembled the agility and strength of his. It's a good thing I have been friends with Sasuke for nine years or else I will be caught ogling at him. Nice to have a control. Apparently, Tsunade and Anko were practically ogling, openly. He sat beside me, having to drink his hot chocolate.

Jiraiya coughed, getting our attention. "Okay, so, let's get it to business. Anko, you'll be helping Sasori and Kurenai with their interview dress. Tsunade and I will work on the sponsors. Now, you two, first off, if you two wants to know, I'll coach you separately. Decide now." He said, taking a bite of his bacon. Nodding, Sasori and Kurenai finished their breakfast and stood up, Anko followed them to the corridor until we don't hear their presence anymore. "Why do you want us to decide that we want to be coach separately?" I asked him. Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders, "Well, maybe, you two don't want the other to know about your secret skills, eh?" Jiraiya said. Itachi and I shared a glance, before nodding to each other. Itachi decides to answer him, "Sakura knows mine, and I know about hers. She's friends with my little otouto." He said in his husky, velvety tone. He never fails to keep his emotion in check and keep his mouth quiet. I furrowed my eyebrows together. "How could you know? I mean, we never talk before." I said. He blankly looked at me. "Otouto said you're good setting up snares and climbing trees, he said you also know about poisonous herbs and had immense strength." It was the only secret skills he knew, then. Well, I know more about his. I nodded. "Coach us together." I told him. Itachi put down his hot chocolate and nodded.

Tsunade sighed. "And, be careful. It's a rule not fight the other tributes until the actual games. Especially you, _Itachi-kun_." She purred. I inwardly shivered in disgust. Itachi nodded. "I assure you, Tsunade-sama, that I will restrain making impetuous action that was very inconsequential. I will be prudent towards and will scrutinize the other tributes. I will emulate the rules in sagacity." He said politely. Nosebleed. I raised both of my eyebrows. Now I know what was Sasuke is complaining about when he said his brother was using big words too much like 'assembled', 'benevolent' or 'disdain', he can't even understand his own brother anymore, he said. Well, what can he say? Itachi is a man of his big words. Tsunade gasped in delight and clapped highly at Itachi. "What a brilliant words. Now, I'll go down and see some acquaintances for you two." With that, she also leaves the room.

Jiraiya sighed. "I hear you can wield a sword, Itachi." He grabbed a bite of his waffles as he looked at him. Itachi nodded. As far as I know. Itachi have a well-built in strength, speed and agility, which was unusual since to have agility and speed, you have to be thin. To have strength, you have to be heavy. He was also stealthy, as I saw when he perfectly hit nine targets in each direction with just one throw without making a single *sound. He was an advantage to hand-to-hand combat and wrestling. He was also an expert to good reflexes and speed, nevertheless hand and feet movements. He didn't need more effort to lift bags of flour over a hundred pounds with hand single-handedly. He also has immense pain tolerance which made him alive for so long.

He was very analytical and perceptive, being able to deduce the inner workings and weaknesses of a prey and predator both, even under heavy pressure, as Sasuke told me. He was an excellent strategist as seeing he was able to figured on how escaped the Peacekeepers when Sasuke told me they were hunting for goods. "Okay, now you two, don't show too much of your ability. Maybe you, Itachi, could show some, seeing you're already a threat to the tributes, but don't show anything heavy." Jiraiya said. One of the only weaknesses known to only me, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai that Itachi have, was he nearly lack immense stamina, which made Sasuke and I wondered if Naruto just took all his stamina that explains with him being hyper all the time. "I hear you can shoot." Jiraiya stated. Damn it. I plan to keep it a secret. I looked down at my food and said, "I'm okay. Just have a few lessons but not perfectly an expert." I said. The lie wasn't nearly smooth as a snake since I kinda saw Itachi narrowing his eyes slightly but at least Jiraiya bought it. "And Itachi, never underestimate your own strength, that goes for you too Sakura especially in the arena. Immense physical power gives an advantage to player as well as speed. Don't reveal too much of your strength and skills, just reveal some to show you're not a meat either until your own private sessions. Oh, one more thing! Always in public, stay together with each other- Don't object. You agreed to listen to me. Now get out, and meet either Tsunade or me at ten for training."

* * *

"In two weeks, twenty three of you will be dead, one of you will be alive." At this, some of the tributes stood straight as they thought they'll win it. "Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days. Particularly to what I'm about to say. First; no fighting with the other tributes, you'll have plenty of time for that at the arena." The three girls from District 1, 2, and 7 angered females glared at me while the District 4 female looked at me with slight despise. "There are four compulsory exercises, the rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes, ten percent from infection, twenty percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife."

The training rooms were huge, it was underground level below the tower. It was a large gymnasium filled with dangerous weapons and obstacle courses. There's a climbing courses in the left, the archery area was just beside it. The Gauntlet, daunting obstacle course, it consists of ascending platforms that rise up to a landing. Tributes must jump from platform to platform to finish in the fastest time possible. To make it even more difficult, trainers swing padded clubs at the tributes, where they should avoid or jumped around it. The Ropes Course consists of a large rope net that stretches across the ceiling of the gym. Only the very strong nimble can leap around up there. Some tributes are actually there for training.

Earlier, when we arrived from the elevator, we saw the tributes were gathering in a curved half-circle surrounding a woman, black hair that reached her shoulders and had black eyes named Shizune. There's a pig sitting beside her. Even though, it's almost ten we were the last ones to arrive. Two people walked to us, and pinned the number 12 on our sleeves. We slowly walked towards our place in the circle as the other few tributes watched us make our way. It seems very awkward.

Shizune continued explaining the training schedules. There were experts almost everywhere to guide us in the training since it was permitted not to fight with other tributes. I glanced my way through the other tributes. Almost all of them had their eyes on Itachi with respect, and…fear. Some of the _capable _girls looked at him hungrily and _lust_. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. We're free to roam around the arena to train, but it is not permitted to fight with tributes so we have to keep on low profile.

When Shizune released us, all dangerous tributes went straight ahead towards the lethal weapons, including Itachi. The tall guy from 11 immediately walked towards the large swords that the large blue-man from 3 was working on, the dark-skinned male also went towards the large swords having a silent conversation with them as mere acquaintances. The bright, blonde girl from 4 was on the archery section, nearly shooting the red target perfectly. The dark, blonde girl had her hair in four pigtails, was practicing in the knife-throwing area, hitting every target perfectly without huge effort. The more woman-looking female from 1, wearing lipstick or had natural red lips, was in the combat hand-to-hand training with an expert. The tributes from 7, were simply sticking together in the rope course section and bickering. The white-haired, sharp toothed guy was in a section where he shoots spears and tridents on a dummy. Then, there was Itachi, who was silent, but dangerous, on taking up his keen intellect, good reflexes and stealth, and ruthlessly cut the dummies into many parts. When he throws the swords towards the dummy, it hit on the red target mark and went through past it. It hit the wall with a large banging. It looked like he can kill three tributes with just one throw on the same direction. I even saw the 11, 4, and 3 guys looked at him with impression.

So much for following Jiraiya's orders; _"Okay, now you two, don't show too much of your ability. Maybe you, Itachi, could show some, seeing you're already a threat to the tributes, but don't show anything heavy."_

Here I was, silently observing the dangerous tributes, which were all showing off their skills. I was in the camouflage section with an 11 girl, who had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and short frame. Maybe five foot four, a little inch above me. "You know how to paint?" She asked softly, mixing the brown mud and white clays together, since we can't find the red berries. I nodded, not looking at her. "My uncle taught me how to before he died in an explosion," I said, not knowing why I told her that. I saw her smiled softly, before handing out her hand, "Haku." She said, I gladly took her hand and shook it, "Sakura." I half-smiled, at least I know a tribute's name. I glanced towards the sword area and saw Itachi narrowed his eyes at Haku, like he didn't trust her. I looked back at her, "What district are you?" I asked, she handed the the blue paint. "Eleven. Your partner seems to be protective of you." She stated, smiling a little bit. "Wha- him? Nah, he's just suspicious. He doesn't trust anybody here." I shrugged. Haku smirked. "He seems…_suave. _Very gorgeous, to be exact." She replied. I'm sure my eyebrows went through past the hairline since I raised my brow higher. Is she kidding me?

I sighed; "I better get going, my _partner _was gonna get suspicious, if I am not back sooner." Haku giggled. "Oh? Jealous, is he?" She said. Great. "I'm gonna get going now," I said. I walked towards Itachi, who was in the elevator, waiting for me, eyes were hardened.

"What?" I asked, the elevator closed as I felt we're going up. His dark eyes bore into mine and sighed softly. He leaned his forehead into mine, his lips were few milliliters away from my own. I could feel his breath fanning over me. "Don't trust her, don't trust anyone here. _Trust only me._" He said. He leaned towards me, we were about to kiss. But he pulled away. The elevator opened. With that, he turned around and walked away, leaving me greatly confused.

_Fuck that bastard._

* * *

**That's just it! Always remember. I maybe always single, BUT NEVER ALONE! :3.**

**Ja ne. **


End file.
